PLEASE HELP WTH THE TITLE
by Tenshi no Yami
Summary: Kin and Yuki move to Domino city and meet Yugi and the gang. Them an their yami's aren't exactly the nicest people in the world. What's with this legend Yami and Bakura keep talking about anyway? Co-written with Neo-Cosmic.
1. Chapter 1

Nova: This was originally posted under Neo-Cosmic's name. But something flipped out so we posted it under my name. In case you're wondering, we wrote this together. It's pretty good if I do say so myself. And please review when ya finish.  
  
Kin-sei Polaris Houkiboshi had just put the last of the big and heavy brown boxes in the back of the truck when her sister walked out of their old house. Kin-sei, or Kin as some people called her, was tall and had blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. Up her hair reached the small or her back, she had two bangs framing her face and her deep brown eyes sparkled in the sun set, "Good bye house, come on Yuki, we had better get going," she said. She waved farewell and took her twin by the hand.  
  
Yuki Miyake Houkiboshi was Kin's sister, she too waved bye bye to their old house as she was pushed into the removal van. Kin closed the door on her and went round to the drivers seat. At Kin's request all the other removal people had gone home, she said she would return the truck, kin got into the drivers seat and started up the engine. "Well look's like bye bye Evil Ville!" Yuki said turning to her sister who continued to watch the road but side smiled at her. "Bye to those mean and teasing bullies, bye to that rotten school, bye old falling apart house and bye bye bad memories!" Yuki said, a sad sort of smile appeared on her face as she remembered...  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Yuki was standing at her locker one day after school. She was getting her books and waiting for Kin. "Hey, sweetheart. Where's your sister?" a guy said as he walked up behind me.  
  
"What do you care?" Yuki answered, a twinge of fear striking her. Her and her sister had run into this guy before. He was one of the nastier bullies around.  
  
"Cuz me and the guys were gonna have a little fun." He said. He smirked and grabbed her by the hair. Yuki hissed in pain and anger as she felt some of her hair being ripped out. Roger, the guy, just laughed at her. She felt someone run into her and Roger let go of her hair.  
  
"You okay, Yuki?" Kin asked.  
  
"Now I am. Let's get out of here." Yuki and Kin turned and ran down the hallway. They heard the guys running after them. "Time to stop running. Let's get it over with."  
  
"Alright." The girls stopped running and faced their attackers. Roger and his friends, Kyle and Patrick, stopped in front of the girls. Roger's nose was bleeding.  
  
"Tired of running?" Patrick sneered.  
  
"Yup."they answered. They rushed at the guys and kicked Patrick and Roger where the sun don't shine. They turned to face Kyle. Kyle took one look at his friends, who were still on the ground, and ran.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." Kin said.  
  
"I know what you mean. But what are we supposed to do?" Yuki asked.  
  
"We could move."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Yuki's eyes went bleary as she thought about that incident, there had been many more times like it and not every time they'd gotten out un scathed. They were there for each other and most of the time that's all who was. People always seemed to label them as odd balls our the easiest target, not that they looked the part, because they didn't.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked a curious Kin still keeping her eyes on the road and her face set as Yuki turned to look at her, "you drifted off into dream land, you had that silly look in your eyes!"  
  
'Hw could she see, she's got her eyes on the road?' thought Yuki, "The second time Roger trued to get at me!" she answered looking at her hands which were twitching in her lap.  
  
"Hey, don't let it worry you. We're moving away. Besides, I had my problems with Patrick remember?" Yuki smiled and giggled a little, remembering the few run-ins Kin and Patrick had had. She pushed her long red bangs out of her face and pulled on one of her pigtails. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled. Yuki had helped her sister the same way Kin had helped her. The sisters had stuck together through thick and thin. Neither of them ever faced anything alone.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yuki asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Sheesh. Can't you be patient?"  
  
"No." Kin laughed at her sister. "I wonder if there's any good duelers around Domino." Yuki pulled her Duel Monsters deck out of her backpack and flipped through to find her Celtic Guardian. "I'm gonna get rusty if I don't find a new opponent."  
  
"I know. It's getting so we tie every time we know each others moves so well."  
  
"Yeh well!" Yuki giggled as she put her cards away put she kept her Celtic Guardian out. She stared at it, it was her favourite card, always had been always will be!  
  
"Hey look that a sign for Domino," Kin said pointing with her left hand while driving with her right, "we should be there in about five minutes."  
  
"How the heck do you do that, you listen to me, concentrate on driving, look forward and still manage to drive one handed, I'll never believe you sometimes," Yuki smiled as a grin spread widely across her sisters features. Kin's eyes glittered as the sun set dead in front of them, making the sky go a soft sugar pink.  
  
"Actually Yuki, you've never believed me," Kin's grin widened, if that was possible as her sister stared at her. Yuki then put on a fake pout and did her upset act, welling false tears into her puppy dog eyes. Kin groaned and she turned a corner and gasped at the tall buildings of the Domino district.  
  
Yuki also turned away from her sisters shocked face and gasped herself, "Oh wow we're here, yipeeeeee!"  
  
"We're not quite there yet," said Kin her face set once more as she wound her way along the roads and up a few hills until they stopped outside a two story house with a small front lawn. Actually all it had was a small row of flowers, dead flowers and a small path leading from the side walk to the door.  
  
"Gimme the key."  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"I gotta pee. And look. I rhymed." Yuki looked out her window. "Oh, look. We're being stared at already." There was two boys with spiky red-ish brown hair with blonde bangs, one boy with all blonde hair, and one guy with brown hair. Kin and Yuki climbed out of the car and opened the truck. The four guys walked over.  
  
"Hi. I'm Yugi Mouto. This is my brother Yami, and our friends Joey Wheeler and Tristan (don't know his last name!!!!!) Do you want some help?"  
  
"I'm Kin-sei Polaris Houkiboshi." Kin said.  
  
"Yuki Miyake Houkiboshi. And that's okay. I think we can handle it." For some reason, Yuki didn't feel like she could trust Joey and Tristan. It was no big deal, just an instant discomfort. She looked at her sister, who was obviously feeling the same way.  
  
Kin visible stiffened and narrowed her eyes as she looked the two slightly disheveled boys over, then she looked over at the one called Yami. For some reason Kin doubted that Yami was Yugi's brother although the similarities made it impossible to tell, still her feelings had never been wrong. Then again it was a new place and stranger things had happened.  
  
Joey and Tristen noticed the glare like look Kin was giving them and wanted to step back but the knowledge that Yami was there made them feel safe. Then Joey looked over to Yuki looked her up and down and gulped at the ice cold glare that she was sending his way, as if to say, 'I'm warning you buddy, back or off or you'll be in a world of hurt.'  
  
When Kin looked at Yami he stiffened under her gaze and realized there was something special about the two of them and that they hadn't had a very good past. He just returned the glare and smirked, her eyes narrowed even further at the smirk and growled, "What's the smirk for, find something funny?"  
  
"Your eye twitches when you glare." Yami answered. Joey laughed. Yuki glared at him even harder.  
  
"Shut up, idiot." Yuki growled at him. If looks could kill, the guys would've been fried like chicken and fed to a pack of rabid wolves. Joey gulped.  
  
"We come over here offering to help and you start looking at us like you wanna kill us. Not very neighborly." Tristan said. He was scared stiff, but was being brave cuz Yami was there.  
  
"And we said we could handle it."  
  
"Meaning: Go Away." Kin said.  
  
"We don't need any of your help or any of your stupid comments, we can do perfectly well on our own," with that Yuki turned to the truck picked up a big brown box and carried it to the front door. Kin also grabbed a box and ran to the door that Yuki had just opened.  
  
"Come on guys there not worth our time," said Joey.  
  
"Yeh I agree let's ditch this joint," said Tristen staring at the open door.  
  
"And good riddance," came Yuki's voice from inside the house.  
  
"How on Earth?" questioned Yugi as he and Yami stared at the door as both girls appeared. Kin leaned against the door frame while Yuki just stood outside on the porch.  
  
"Got a problem?" Yuki yelled down to them. Yugi shook his head and silently walked away. Yami looked at them a few more moments, a thoughtful look on his face, then followed Yugi.  
  
"He looked at us like he knew about us." Kin said to her sister.  
  
"I know. We aren't that easy to read are we?"  
  
"Don't think so. I still can't shake the feeling those two aren't brothers."  
  
"And Joey and Tristan don't strike me as that trustworthy either. All I know is they better not get in our way." Yeh, one wrong move and they're gonna be out like a light with the bulb gone," Kin said staring at the four retreating forms. She put her hands in her pockets and was about to walk inside when she yelped and pulled something out of her pocket.  
  
"Hey you alright...what's that, a tiara?"  
  
"Sure looks like one doesn't it? Oh well if it was some bodies back where we used to live they can't get it now so I might as well keep it."  
  
"Guess so," said Yuki as she too put her hands in her pockets, her reaction was the same as Kin's as she pulled out a chocker. They both stared at the items, re-pocketed them and started getting more boxes.  
  
A little down the street Yami stopped in his tracks, he'd sensed something powerful, an enemy or a millennium item. He turned on his heal and stared back down the side walk. Yugi walked up to him and asked concerned, "What's up Yami did you sense something?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Nova: I messed up and skipped this chapter last update. So, I fixed it and here's the real chapter two. Very sorry. It was totally my bad.  
  
Spirit: Make that our bad. Can't let my Aibou take all the blame.  
  
Nova: Thanks Spirit. Isn't she just the best?  
  
Spirit: ^________^  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. We do own all original characters, though. Take that stupid lawyers. :P  
  
Yami ignored Yugi and started to run back the way they came. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan quickly followed. They met Ryou and Bakura outside Yuki and Kin's place. "My Ring pointed us here." Ryou said.  
  
"We thought it was your Puzzle, but came to find out anyway." Bakura said.  
  
"There's two. It's not the Puzzle." Yami said. The two girls walked back out side. Kin pushed the tiara onto her forehead and Yuki put on her choker. The smiles faded from their faces and turned into glares as they looked at the guys standing outside their gate.  
  
"How many annoying pest can we meat in one day," Yuki groaned leaning on the outside wall of the house.  
  
"I had no idea you were counting," Kin replied smirking in the doorframe, there was the same thing about the two white haired boys as there was Yugi and Yami, except on of the white haired boys seemed nice while the grin and the aura from the other one said the complete opposite about him. Then she saw something the same time Yuki did.  
  
"Come on let's leave the pests outside where they belong," she sneered walking back into the house. Kin watched her go then turned back to stair at the collection of boys for two seconds longer just, enough for both Yami's to see the eye on the tiara then she followed her sister.  
  
"They have Millenium Items." Kin stated. Yuki nodded.  
  
"What should we do about them? They are really getting too close." Both girls considered their options. They knew they couldn't avoid the "pests" forever, but short term aversion was good enough.  
  
"I guess we could put a sealing spell on the house. It wouldn't be that hard. And not noticeable." Kin mused.  
  
"Good enough for me."  
  
Both girls put there hands together and concentrated both their energies around the house, both pairs of eyes tightened at the same time and the two girls tensed. After about five seconds they relaxed, both taking a large breathe and breathing it out slowly, "Looks like this place is safe, no one but us may enter," Kin whispered to her sister.  
  
"Yep, our items should be just fine, but what about the tomb robber?" asked Yuki her face paling slightly.  
  
"What about him?" Kin asked tilting her head slightly giving the impression of curiosity.  
  
"If he attacks one of us, then it's shield down the house is too big for one of us to hold!" Yuki replied her face paling a little more.  
  
"Don't worry, we've always been there for each other, you're not going to forget that are you?" Kin asked grinning as the colour returned to her sisters face.  
  
"No I'm not," Yuki said giving a mock salute, the two looked to the door and back at each other and then giggled at the thought of those guys getting blasted backwards because of the spell.  
  
{Outside}  
  
Yami and Bakura looked at each other. They had both seen the Millenium Items, but they couldn't believe it. "What Items were those, anyway?" Ryou asked.  
  
"The Millenium Chalice and the Millenium Tiara." Yami said.  
  
"What's wrong with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Joey asked.  
  
"It's nothing." Yugi knew his Yami was lying, but decided to wait til they got home to question him about it. Both of the Yami's felt a surge of magic from inside the house.  
  
"Those brats put a sealing spell on the house." Bakura sneered. The Chalice and the Tiara were priceless Items. He had to have them. Ryou sensed what his Yami was thinking and made a quick excuse to leave. Joey and Tristan soon followed the two until there was only Yugi and Yami left outside.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's nothing Aibou. Let's go home."  
  
(Inside)  
  
"That white haired Yami guessed," Kin smirked.  
  
"He's either good or had experience with this kind of magic," Yuki said looking at the door.  
  
"It's basic, he's an immortal spirit of course he's dealt with it, he was around when it was developed," Kin replied also looking at the door.  
  
"Well what do we do?"  
  
"Nothing for now!" Kin replied and they both headed off to do their own thing, like unpack!  
  
(Yugi and Yami)  
  
"Yami, something's up please tell me I might be able to help," Yugi pleaded looking concernedly at his Yami.  
  
Yami turned to him and smiled, "You know nothing about basic magic, not one of us can enter the house without their permission."  
  
"Can't we ask for it?" He had to ask a dumb question didn't he.  
  
"You saw the way they acted Aibou, I don't think they want friends!"  
  
"Well, it never hurt to try." Yugi said.  
  
"Yes it would!" Kin yelled from inside.  
  
"How did she hear that?" Yuki leaned out her window. She was on the top floor in the room closest to the game shop.  
  
"As loud as you two talk, I can't believe people a mile away can't hear you. Now go away!" she yelled. She pulled her head back inside and got to work unpacking.  
  
-You know, they might not be that bad, if you get to know them.- a voice said in Yuki's head.  
  
Kin, you went along with me, so I don't wanna hear it. Yuki said to her sister through their mental link.  
  
Hear what? Kin asked.  
  
You mean that wasn't you?  
  
Nope it was probably your Yami, I'm in touch with mine too  
  
Really, way to cool  
  
(Yugi and Yami)  
  
"They have good hearing," Yugi said looking at the place Yuki's head had last been. His Yami nodded in agreement and they both headed to the front door of the game shop.  
  
(Ryou and Bakura)  
  
"What did you mean by sealing spell?" Ryou asked.  
  
"It protects an object from outsiders. Now whoever touches that house gets blown away. Literally." Bakura answered. Ryou considered his next question. He knew his yami wanted the two items they had seen. He'd have to keep a close eye on Bakura at all times  
  
"And what's so special about their Millenium Items?" Bakura thought over his answer for a few seconds. There was a long legend attached to those two items. Making it so his aibou could understand would be hard.  
  
"The Chalice and the Tiara are legendary. Their powers are ones to rival the Puzzle. I think only the Puzzle can master those two."  
  
"Meaning we could be in big trouble if those two are evil." Bakura nodded. But there was still so much more than that. He had to have those two items.  
  
"So why do you want them so badly," Ryou probed.  
  
"None of your business," Ryou realised that Bakura wasn't going to say anymore so he just walked home in silence.  
  
(Joey and Tristen)  
  
"They looked really bad, those two Tami's," Joey mused crossing his arms behind his head.  
  
"Yeh, there has got to be something about those two," agreed Tristen.  
  
"They did have Millennium items."  
  
"Think they're dangerous."  
  
"Two girls no way."  
  
"I hope that's all they are," Tristen said slightly dejectedly.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Joey uncrossing his arms and walking in silence beside his friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nova: Hey all! Thanks to all of our reviewers. And the title suggestions.  
  
Spirit: We're still accepting more, so tell us in your reviews. You can e- mail them to us or Neo-Cosmic (c.mattey@dail.pipex.com).  
  
Nova: I messed up last time and posted the wrong chapter. I'm really sorry. So if you've read this far, go back and read the second chapter, because that is the update.  
  
Discliamer: I forgot this last time. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. We only own Yuki, Kin, In'you, and Yen. And the Tiara and Chalice.  
  
  
  
Yuki and Kin walked into school the next morning. They had seen Yugi and Yami on the way to school, but completely ignored them. "Class, we have two new students today. Please introduce yourselves." Ms. Richards, the teacher said.  
  
"Kin-sei Polaris Houkiboshi. Call me Kin-sei."  
  
"Yuki Miyake Houkiboshi. Call me Yuki."  
  
"Kin-sei, sit beside Yami and Yuki, you sit beside Ryou. Boys, raise your hands." The two guys reluctantly raised their hands and the girls slowly wet to their seats.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that both girls were sitting next to a window they would have taken their first trip to their version of hell and back. Both girls could ace test without even listening to the teacher so both just stared continually out of the window next to them, despite the fact that both boys tried to get their attention.  
  
Hey you wanna duel  
  
Physic or cards?  
  
Physic, we get bored ever time we play dual monsters, we both match each other move for move  
  
Same with physical  
  
Well at least that can go on for longer and it's much more fun than being stabbed with a pencil by a bleach head  
  
You unfortunate thing Yuki, bet it's getting annoying  
  
Tell me about it, shall we dual in your mind or mine  
  
Mine  
  
O.K. I'm coming In Kin's mind's eye appeared a form of Yuki and they then proceeded to pass the time by having an all out martial arts lesson. on the outside it looked like they were starring out of the window! They were really getting warmed up when Yuki yelped in real life.  
  
What happened? Kin asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yuki?" Ms. Richards asked.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm sorry." Stupid friggen pencil! I am going to kill him! Kin laughed.  
  
Poke ya hard huh?  
  
That's an understatement. The girls resumed their fighting. Yuki was fuming. That idiot! He was gonna pay.  
  
Plotting you revenge?  
  
Yep. Wanna help?  
  
Of course.  
  
{Ryou and Bakura}  
  
-What did you do that for, Ryou?- Bakura asked. He personally thought it was really funny.  
  
-She wasn't paying attention. She still isn't for that matter. And I didn't think she would yell like that.- Ryou answered.  
  
*I heard that thought Bakura!*  
  
*You're in for it!*  
  
-Bakura, who's that?-  
  
-I don't know idiot! Who's there?-  
  
*Nobody you wanna mess with!*  
  
*We won't let you get away with that!*  
  
-Who are you?-  
  
-I think they're gone Bakura-  
  
-I think so too but who were they?-  
  
-I asked you that, and you...-  
  
-Shut up idiot!-  
  
(Yuki and Kin)  
  
{Go Yami's go Yami's} the two girls chorused, miniature flags and fans appeared out of nowhere and the girls started waving them around.  
  
{Thank you. Thank you.} one of the Yami's said.  
  
{You guys need names.} Yuki said. {I think I'll call you Yen.}  
  
{Coolness. I like.} Yen said.  
  
{And I'll call you In'you} Kin said.  
  
{Yay. We're special now.}  
  
{How are we gonna get them back?} Yen asked. The girls and their Yamis racked their brains for the perfect scheme.  
  
I don't know why don't you stab Ryou with a nice big pencil and think up something better latter, like blasting him in your spare time} Kin suggested making the others laugh.  
  
Yuki's eyes blinked and she grabbed a pencil from her desk, Ryou was concentrating on the sum the teacher was putting on the black board so he wasn't prepared for the...  
  
"Ohh," he yelped, he turned to see Yuki smirking very evilly, like his Yami's. He gulped as she turned back to the window and went back into her dream world. Ryou stared at her, 'I wonder what she's thinking about,' he mused in his head so his Yami couldn't hear him.  
  
Bakura looked over at Ryou when he heard him yelp.  
  
-What happened to you?- Bakura asked.  
  
-Yuki gave me some of my own medicine.- Ryou answered. He looked back over at her. She was still smirking and she giggled a bit. Her sister looked the same. 'This is not good.'he thought to himself.  
  
(Yuki and Kin)  
  
{That was fun.} Yuki said.  
  
{We gotta think of something better. Hey, how 'bout dying his hair?} In'you suggested.  
  
{And we could do the same to Bakura.} Yen said. Both of the Yami's appeared in the girl's mind's eye. Yen had lighter colored hair than Yuki and her eyes were a pale green. In'you had blonde hair with very spiky bangs and a ponytail that kinda defied gravity a little and brown eyes.  
  
{Sounds fun. Purple for Ryou and pink for Bakura.} Kin said.  
  
{Too cool. So how are we gonna do this?} Yuki asked.  
  
{Never underestimate the power of a Yami. We'll do it tomorrow morning, just before school starts, so they won't be able to do anything about it.} Yen siad.  
  
{Perfect.} The four girls smirked and laughed evilly.  
  
After class the two girls wandered down the school halls, it was time for recess and both wanted some fresh air. A heavy hand laid itself on Kin's shoulder, she whipped around to come face to face, with a very big boy, not fat but heavily built. "You want something?" Kin sneered.  
  
"You."  
  
"Try," Kin challenged getting into fighting stance. Yuki turned to leave when one of the boys three accomplices grabbed her wrist, her left wrist to be precise. Kin tried to pull away but the boys hand tightened around her right wrist. the two girls exchanges a glance nodded and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the boys. The last two fell as Yugi, the Yami's, Tea and the gang came around the corner.  
  
"That was fun." Yuki said. Her and her sister slapped high fives.  
  
"You two did this?" Joey asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Kin asked. She glared at him. {Why do we have to deal with bakas like them?}  
  
{No clue.} Yen answered.  
  
"I just didn't think girls could ever be that strong." Tristan said without thinking. Joey nodded in agreement. Before they knew it they were on the ground with two angry twins standing over them. Their faces were surprisingly blank and emotionless.  
  
"Never ever assume anything about us." Yuki growled. Joey and Tristan got to their feet.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that." Joey said.  
  
Both girls giggled, looked at each other and nodded, both crossed their arms over their chests and grinned. Joey and Tristen charged at them but it was all to late when the Yami's caught on, "Stop both of you!" Yami commanded but the two boys were too close. Both aimed a punch at the girls but got blasted backwards into the wall.  
  
"It is a danger to underestimate your opponent," Kin said both girls were smirking as the two boys rubbed their heads.  
  
"No fair," Joey whined.  
  
"Oh it's fair, we have our skills and you don't have any try learning some!" with that said the two girls walked down the hall and out into the sunshine leaving five gapping mouths and two aching heads. {Thanks for the help.}  
  
{No prob.} In'you said. The four girls were dying from laughter. They sat down on the wall just outside the door. Yami and Bakura walked outside. They were the only ones that could combat the girls magic. It suddenly struck the two Yami's who yami actually was.  
  
{No way! The Pharaoh! Aw! No more fun for us!} Yen whined.  
  
"I know you two are in there. Come out now." The Tiara and the Chalice glowed, and the two Yami's stood in front of Kin and Yuki.  
  
"I swear, you were no fun then." Yen started.  
  
"And you are no fun now." In'you finished. The two Yami's threw a glare and a 'I dare you to stop me' look at Yami. {Stupid Pharaoh.}  
  
{You know him?} Kin asked.  
  
{My question exactly.} Yuki asked.  
  
{Don't worry about it}  
  
"So what are you two up to?" Yami probed smirking at the two Yami's that both raised the same eyebrow at him making Yami smirk even bigger.  
  
"I don't care what you two do just make sure those two pest, whatever they are, leave us alone," Kin said standing up. Yuki stood up beside her and the both walked away to eat their lunch somewhere else, in this case up a tree! It wasn't their day, because in the tree just so happened to be another bully.  
  
The girls exchanged glances and both kicked the boy at the same time sending him flying quite a bit. They grinned at each other as they sat down to have their lunch in the nice concealing tree.  
  
Yami thought about what to do with those girls. In the wrong hands, the Chalice and the Tiara were very dangerous. Right now, the two girls holding the items didn't seem very good people. An'yati and Hirue were always rebellious back then, but always came through in a pinch. The two were enigma's by nature. Light and Dark collided in their personalties, but they had another half. It was like four parts to a whole. -What's up, Yami?- Yugi asked.  
  
-I'm not sure.- he answered.  
  
-Does it have something to do with Kin and Yuki?-  
  
-Yes and no. They have Yami's.-  
  
-So?-  
  
-It's too complicated to explain.-  
  
Kin, Yuki, Hirue and An'yati)  
  
-Come on you two stop playing around- said Kin sternly while Yuki giggled.  
  
-Ahh, why?- whined Hirue.  
  
-Can't we have a little fun?- complained An'yati  
  
-We can have much more fun if we make them wait- reasoned Yuki.  
  
The link broke and the two female Yami's looked at each other, "Point taken," and with that they vanished.  
  
"What are those two up too?" questioned Bakura.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to find out," replied Yami and the two male Yami's started looking for the two female ones, just to make sure they staid out of trouble, with those two you could never tell! 


	4. Chapter 4

Nova: Hiyas all. We're still taking title suggestion. Only for maybe two more chapters. Anyway, is five reviews too much to ask before we post the next part?  
  
Spirit: Here's our next part. We're really flying on getting these chapters done.  
  
Nova: No thanks to you! It's me and Cosmic doing all the work!  
  
Spirit: Good point. Can we just get to the story?  
  
Nova: After you do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit: Nova and Cosmic don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. As far as I know, they don't own anything. Nova doesn't that much I know for sure.  
  
Nova: You have to tell everyone don't you?  
  
It was after school and the Yami's waited for Kin and Yuki outside. The girls were walking home when they saw the game shop. "Let's go in. I wanna start a second deck." Yuki said.  
  
"I guess I could look for some more magic cards." Kin said.  
  
"We should start a deck too." In'you said. Yen nodded in agreement. They walked in and saw an old man behind the counter.  
  
"Hi. Do you have any Duel Monsters?" Kin asked. The old man smiled.  
  
"Of course I do. I'll have to get my grandson to bring in a new box, if you don't mind waiting a few minutes."he said. The bell to the store rang and the girls turned to see Yami and Yugi. The girls glared and turned away. In'you and Yen paled a bit. They knew the Pharaoh would be really mad at them for disrespecting him like they did. That could mean big trouble. "Yugi, Yami, could you bring another box of Duel Monsters in here?"  
  
{Figures} stated Kin sighing.  
  
{What does?} asked In'you.  
  
{The fact that this shop is run by a Mr. S Mouto, who else would be related to him}  
  
{Than that brat Yugi} continued Yuki  
  
{And that damn Yami of his} continued Yen  
  
{That dratted Pharaoh!} In'you finished  
  
When Yami and Yugi where asked to get a box they thought the girls would make a hurried excuse to go but instead they just looked at the posters and other various objects, eyes glazed over. As Yugi and Yami walked to the back Yugi looked back wondering what had them so occupied that all they did was glare at him and Yami and didn't even utter a word.  
  
{How do you two know Yami anyway?} Kin asked.  
  
{Loooooooooooooong story.} In'you answered.  
  
{Like, spans over a millennia long.} Yen agreed.  
  
{Yikes.} Yuki said. They turned back to the counter when Mr. Mouto laid out a few expansion packs. "I'll take five packs." She handed over her money.  
  
"Just two for me." Kin said.  
  
"Give us ten each." Yen said. Yuki and kin paid for their Yami's cards. They opened up their new packs. "Oh, look. I got a Mystic Elf."  
  
"I got a Change of Heart and a Mirror Force." Yuki said.  
  
"I got a Scythe Carrier" Kin said.  
  
"Cool. Me too." In'you said.  
  
"Are you any good?" Yami asked, a smirk on his face. In'you and Yen glared at him.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Yen asked.  
  
"I was talking to Kin-sei and Yuki."  
  
"We're good enough." Yuki answered.  
  
"Care to test our skills in a team duel?" Kin asked. Her and Yukie were virtually unbeatable as a team.  
  
(Yugi and Yami)  
  
-Do you want to duel them?- Yami asked Yugi.  
  
-I don't know. They look pretty good. And they have Yami's on their side.- Yugi answered.  
  
-Well, you have me. Remember, I am the King of games.-  
  
-Alright. I guess so.-  
  
"We accept. On one condition." Yami said to the girls.  
  
"And that would be." Kin asked.  
  
"An'yati and Hirue can't interfere."  
  
"If we can't help them, then you can't mind talk with Yugi." In'you said.  
  
"And my name is Yen and her name is In'you, hotshot." Yen sneered.  
  
Yami smirked and then starred surprised at kin and Yuki, Kin removed her tiara and Yuki her choker. They gave them to their respective Yami's and said, "Why don't you two go home, we can handle this."  
  
"You're that confident?" asked In'you.  
  
"If we lose, we lose, it's nothing more than a game," said Yuki turning here head to them and smiling.  
  
"Well, if you're sure," with that the two Yami's vanished into thin air, literally.  
  
"Show offs," Yami muttered so not even Yugi who was standing right next to him couldn't hear.  
  
"I heard that," said Kin.  
  
"Really, then what did I say?" Yami half glared at her.  
  
"Show offs, that's what you said," stated Kin calmly as Yami smirked and Yugi looked shocked. It was Yami Bakura that was rude not his Yami, oh boy, where did he get such bad habits.  
  
The four walked to the back of the game shop and you can guess what Grandpa heard and who said it, "Then it's time to dual," by Yami, duh!  
  
"You two can go first." Kin said. Both of the girls were smirking. Together, they were unbeatable. Yugi and Yami couldn't use their mind link to know each others moves, but the twins knew each other's moves and decks inside and out.  
  
"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode." Yugi started.  
  
"I play one card face down and play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode." Yami said.  
  
"I play one card face down and the Scythe Carrier in attack mode." Kin said.  
  
"And I play one card face down and Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode."  
  
"Attack!" The girls yelled in unison. The two monsters easily destroyed the Celtic Guardian and the Dark Magician dropping them down to an even 1000 life points.  
  
"I play Summoned Skull in defense mode." Yugi said.  
  
"I play Curse of Dragon in defense as well." Yami finished out their turn.  
  
"Well, that activates my Defense Paralysis. And I play another card face down." Kin said.  
  
"I'll add a Harpy Lady to the mix in attack mode." Yuki said. They finished out their turn and smirked at the guys. They weren't even the least bit worried. Kin had laid out a Mirror Wall card. The turn before, Yuki had laid out a Mirror Force card.  
  
"Attack!" both of the guys said in unison. The Mirror Wall was activated and the monsters severely weakened.  
  
"This is way too easy." Kin said.  
  
"I have to agree. Let's finish it." Their monsters attacked, destroying the Summoned Skull and the Curse of Dragon. They only had 300 life points left. Without being able to use defense, they were sunk. Yugi drew another card and laid it on the field.  
  
"I play Mystic Elf."  
  
"I play the Winged Dragon. Attack!!" The Mystic Elf had been chanting a spell and lent her power to the Winged Dragon. Unfortunately for them, the Mirror Walla was still up, coming back and hitting the Winged Dragon, knocking down its attack points. Yami suddenly realized how well the girls were playing together. "What kind of connection are you using? You're cheating somehow."  
  
"I take that highly offensively." Yuki said.  
  
"We're twins and we've been playing each other for so long, we know each other's deck almost as well as we know our own decks." Kin said.  
  
"Didn't we warn you?" the girls said in unison. They commanded their monsters to attack, destroying their remaining life points.  
  
Both girls smirked like Yami Bakura at the guys and then turned to each other, they beamed and slapped each other a high five, "GIRL POWER!"  
  
Yami was thoroughly shocked and that was putting it lightly, Yugi was patting him on the back. Kin turned to him and said, "Great dual, you play good for a god knows how long Pharaoh."  
  
Yami glared at her but couldn't help smiling at the stupid face Kin had on, it was one of perplexion yet concern which actually looked kinda funny. Yami laughed and Kin beamed, she had made someone besides her sister happy, now that was a change. She got up and so did Yuki.  
  
"Well bye," Yuki said as the two made their way to the front of the game shop. Both girls were giggling as they walked out of the shop.  
  
The gang came up just in time to see the girls walk out, they walked into the game shop just in time to meet Yami and Yugi come out of the hallway. "What were they doing here?" asked Tea.  
  
"We dueled," Yami said.  
  
"Why were they giggling, they lost right?" questioned Joey.  
  
"Um.well." Yugi started.  
  
"They beat you guys!" Tristan screamed. "They had to have used their Yami's"  
  
"No, they didn't." Yami said. To say the gang was shocked would be an understatement.  
  
(Yuki and Kin)  
  
"That was fun." Yuki said.  
  
"Uh-huh. Oh, look an ice cream shop!" The girls went inside and bought some ice cream. They were just wandering around town when they heard a scream. They ran to an alley where they saw a few big guys standing over some little kid. He looked like he was about eight years old.  
  
"Hey! Didn't your mom ever teach you not to pick on someone smaller than you?" Yuki said. The big guys looked up to see to girls standing back to back with their arms crossed over their chests.  
  
"We can do this the easy way, you can surrender, or we can kick your butt and make you look totally stupid," Kin said while glaring at the four boys. All four shook their heads smirking, on ran at them. Yuki jump flipped over the mans head and kicked his back while Kin punched his gut. Then two can at them, the girls just stood there, they had to get the timing right and they jumped. They put enough force into the jump and timed it correctly so that they landed on the two boys heads. They jumped down behind them and gave them a full force kick in the back sending them flying.  
  
Both girls turned arms crossed over their chests smirking at the last remaining member of the pathetic group, "Still no going to surrender?" asked Yuki smirking like Bakura.  
  
"No way girly, I am the leader of this group and the strongest and..." he couldn't finish because Kin had dashed forward and punched him in the gut.  
  
"And the most head strong," finished Yuki and the two girls giggled. Then they realized why they were there and they turned to the black haired kid. Kin walked up to him and knelt down so they were face to face.  
  
"Did they do anything to ya kid?" she asked, the kid looked up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"They hurt me," he said.  
  
"We'll take you home ok kid?" reasoned Yuki and the kid beamed. Yuki and Kin beamed back and Kin turned around so the kid could get on her back. "So what's your name," Yuki continued.  
  
"Mokuba," he replied.  
  
"Mokuba, that must mean you're the younger brother of Seto Kaiba and you live at Kaiba corp. right?" Kin asked.  
  
Yuki stared at her while Mokuba said, "Yes," and then he fell asleep from exhaustion on Kin shoulder.  
  
"Well that was unexpected," Yuki mussed, "but why are we being nice to him?"  
  
"Because he's to young to hurt us, look at him he's defenseless, if anyone could get hurt it's him!"  
  
"You've got a point," and with that they continued silently on to Kaiba corp.  
  
{Kaiba corp.}  
  
Kin and Yuki made their way past the guards and up to the door of the Kaiba mansion. Kin knocked cuz Yuki had her hands full with Mokuba. The door opened suddenly. A frantic Seto Kaiba stood there. "Mokuba!" Seto quickly snatched him from Yuki. "What happened?"  
  
"Some retards were attacking him in an alley. I'd say he got lost." Yuki started.  
  
"And we saved him. Poor thing fell right asleep." Kin finished. Seto motioned for them to come in and he took Mokuba upstairs. About five minutes later he came back down.  
  
"Thank you for saving Mokuba." He said. "Do you want anything for saving him?" Kin and Yuki gave him a look like he was insane.  
  
"Why would we want something in return?" Kin asked.  
  
"We did it cuz we wanted too." Yuki said. Then it hit Kin and she turned to Yuki and then turned back to Kaiba,  
  
"Could we be like bodyguards and babysitters after school and over weekends?"  
  
"Why exactly?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Because we need a job and the money," finished Yuki. Kaiba nodded and called for his best security member, the man came in and the girls didn't even flinch which made Kaiba smirk. "Beet him and you're excepted," Kaiba said, he didn't even have time to smirk. Kin was standing where the guard had been, right now she was standing on top of him.  
  
"Very nice," said Kaiba while Kin took a bow, then the second best came and Yuki took care of him in lesser time than her sister, which was to be expected considerring the fact that he was SECOND best. Kaiba clapped his hands at the girls talent and smirked.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you." Yuki and Kin said. "So when do we start?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"It'll have to be after school." Kin said.  
  
"That's fine. I have to go back to school myself. I've been on a business trip."  
  
"Really? Neat. Where too?" Yuki asked.  
  
"New York."  
  
"I've always wanted to go to America." Yuki sighed.  
  
"Anyway, we better get going. See ya tomorrow Seto. Or is it boss now?" Kin said. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Seto is fine." The girls smiled and left. When the two got outside of Kaiba corp. they slapped each other high fives and winked at each other. They then proceeded to wonder around town aimlessly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tami: Ugh, sorry this took so long. It's actually been done for awhile, but I have a horrible memory so I always forget things and.  
  
Takie: You can see where this is going.  
  
Tami: Yeah anyway, thanks to the review from Tamashii No Ryu Sakura and a lil prompting by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel you have your new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and neither does my co-writer Cosmic although we both severely wish we did. Don't sue please! I just spent all my money on stuff from the anime convention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both girl's were totally bored. They had to sit by the 'pests' again but at least they had Yami's to play with now. Both girls looked up when the teacher walked in and both nearly fell out of their seats when they saw Kaiba.  
  
Okay so that was unexpected.  
  
Well at least it'll be easier to do our job now.  
  
I guess.  
  
"Hello class, Mr. Kaiba has just come back from a business trip and I hope you all welcome him back to school."  
  
'Puh, yeh right,' Yami mused.  
  
"Kaiba will you please sit in front of Yuki." Kaiba's ears pricked up at that name and turned to the girl with a raised hand. It was one of the girls from last night. He walked over and flashed her a rare smile so only she could see. She grinned back as did Kin, who Kaiba also noticed. Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Yugi all noticed that Kaiba seemed to know the girls somehow and stared intent on finding out how.  
  
"Hey, you coulda told us you came to school here." Yuki whispered. Kaiba shrugged and smirked.  
  
"Yeah, woulda saved a shock." Kin whispered.  
  
(Yami and Yugi)  
  
-How do they know Kaiba?- Yami wondered.  
  
-Not sure. It's weird, Kaiba actually looks like he thinks of them as friends.- Yugi said.  
  
-The girls have their Millenium Items again.-  
  
-Meaning?-  
  
-In'you and Yen are out causing trouble again.-  
  
(Kin and Yuki)  
  
{So, what shall we do to waste time?} Yen asked.  
  
{Train?} In'you suggested.  
  
{Good idea. I'll fight Yen and Yuki, fight In'you.} Kin said.  
  
{You're on!} said Yen and the two girls began an all out punching match with each other. In'you and Yuki stared for a minute and then followed suit. Each was totally even, which surprised the Yamis'.  
  
{Aren't we supposed to be better than you?} asked In'you only just blocking a punch from Yuki.  
  
{I guess you two are out of practice} Yuki suggested as In'you caught her foot before it made contact.  
  
~Kaiba's POV~  
  
I really couldn't be bothered to listen to what the pathetic teacher was saying. I stared at my two new body guards. They were pretty but they both looked dazed. Their eyes were clouded over and the seamed to be glazing into space. I looked around to see Yami and Yugi staring at Kin, while Bakura and Ryou were staring at Yuki. I wondered what they were thinking, probably how the girls knew me.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
Kin was just staring out the window. It was like she didn't have a care in the world. Somehow she knew Kaiba. I had to find out one way or another how she knew him. -Yami?- Yugi asked  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-Wake up!- I looked around startled to see everyone staring at me.  
  
"I asked you a question Yami. Now would you care to tell us the answer?" Miss Richards said. I looked at the problem on the board.  
  
"Um.790.87?" I answered.  
  
"Would someone care to give us the right answer?" Kin raised her hand, a smirk on her face.  
  
"The answer is 834.9." Miss Richards nodded and turned back to the board. Kin smirked at me and turned back to the window. I was fuming, that little brat hadn't been paying attention I could stake my life on it and then she goes and makes me look like a total fool. If it was humanly possible, I would have had steam coming out of my ears I was so huffed.  
  
-Somehting wrong Yami?-  
  
-Yes, that girl-  
  
-What you mean Kin, what's wrong with her?-  
  
-She made me look like a fool-  
  
-You were the one gazing dreamily at her, it's your own fault- I thought about it, my aibou was right, I had been gazing dreamily, wait did I just say dreamily? Oh heck don't tell me I'm falling for her! I heard Yugi giggle. -I think you're getting a crush on her.- Just great.  
  
(Yuki and Kin)  
  
{Yami was staring at you.} Yuki said.  
  
{So?} Kin asked.  
  
{I don't mean staring staring. I mean dreamy staring.} The four girls had taken a break and were chatting away. Kin blushed.  
  
{Kin's got a crush!} In'you exclaimed.  
  
(Ryou and Bakura)  
  
-Ha! That girl just made a complete idiot of Yami!- Bakura said.  
  
-Mhm.- Ryou mumbled.  
  
-What's wrong with you?- Pause. -Ryou?- Another pause. -RYOU!-  
  
-What!-  
  
-What is your problem?- Bakura then sees the dazed off dreamy expression that was dancing around in his aibou's eyes. Bakura put a hand to his forehead to check his temperature, normal? Yes. Dreaming? No. -Ryou, do you have a crush on Yuki?-  
  
-Um...w-what no, no of course not.-  
  
-Stop denying it you are a terrible liar.-  
  
-Rats.-  
  
-Why don't you ask her out?-  
  
-Are you nuts?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
(Yami and Yugi)  
  
-If you like her that badly ask her out.-  
  
-No way.- Yami protested.  
  
-What, afraid of rejection?- Yugi retorted slyly. Yami mumbled a yes, which made Yugi laugh. -Just ask her. It can't be that bad.-  
  
-But.well.-  
  
(Yuki and Kin)  
  
{Well, Yuki, it's not like you don't have a crush either.} Kin said.  
  
{No I don't.} Yuki said. But the light blush on her face was enough to tell them she was lying.  
  
{Who?} In'you asked.  
  
{No one!} Yuki yelled.  
  
{I know! I know!} Yen said and put her hand in the air. {Pick me!}  
  
{Who, Yen?} In'you asked. Yuki slapped a hand over Yen's mouth.  
  
{Ryou.} Kin said. Yuki blushed 5 different shades of red.  
  
{What an interesting thing to do} said In'you sticking her face right up close to Yuki's only to be yanked back, hard, by Kin.  
  
{Bad Yami} Kin scolded which made them all laugh, even though In'you was massaging her ear.  
  
(Yugi and Yami)  
  
-Just ask, if you don't I will ask her for you.-  
  
-You most certainly will not.-  
  
-And how do you intend on stopping me?-  
  
-...-  
  
-Ah ha! Just ask.-  
  
-Fine!- Yami then closed the link and wouldn't let Yugi back in. He was sulking, which made Yugi smirk.  
  
(Ryou and Bakura)  
  
-Why did I get stuck with you?-  
  
-I think the same thing, just ask her and stop dozing off into space!-  
  
-Why don't you ask her?-  
  
-I don't have time for it.-  
  
-Well if I ask her and she accepts then you will end up getting involved too.-  
  
-Oh heck!- Ryou smirked at his Yami's predicament, and then Bakura started ignoring him, sulking!  
  
(After class)  
  
"Ok that was living hell!" complained Yuki to Kin as she stretched her arms.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Kin replied looking sideways at her sister, "Well, time for lunch."  
  
"I can't wait..."  
  
"To cause more havoc?" both girls turned to see Yugi and co.. Yami was in front and obviously the one who had asked.  
  
"So what's it to you?" asked Kin. Yugi smirked and nudged Yami in the ribs. This made the girls raise eyebrows and the others walk away.  
  
"Ok that was unexpected." said Yuki.  
  
"Well, at least we only have two twerps to deal with now." said Kin, turning from her sister back to Yami and Yugi.  
  
(Yami and Yugi)  
  
-Well get on with it.-  
  
-She thinks I'm a twerp.-  
  
-She might not, just ask for Pete's sake or ill have to do it for you, you scaredy cat.-  
  
-Don't!- Too late.  
  
"Hey, Kin-sei?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you wanna go get pizza with Yami this Friday?" Kin blinked a few times.  
  
"N-" She was cut off before we could answer.  
  
"Scuse me while I borrow my sis for a sec." Yuki drug her away a little. "What are you doing? You like him right?"  
  
"Ye~es." Kin answered hesitantly.  
  
"So go. It might not turn out to bad."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing. Go. I can entertain myself for one night." Yuki pushed Kin back at Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Alright. I'll come. Where and when?"  
  
"Well, it'll be a little surprise. Yami will pick you up about 7:30." Yugi suggested while he had heavy resistance from Yami in his head.  
  
-What in ra's name do you think you're doing?-  
  
-Getting you a date.-  
  
-And why would I want one?-  
  
-You know perfectly well.-  
  
"Ok, well, gotta go eat lunch, bye," Kin and Yuki waved bye to the two and headed down the hallway. Joey and Tristan came from around the corner and Yami gulped, this was not gonna be good!  
  
"You're going out with the new girl?!" Joey yelled.  
  
"She's a total witch!" Tristan agreed. Unfortunately for them, Yuki and Kin weren't out of hearing distance yet. The two stormed back to them.  
  
"Care to repeat that?" Kin growled. Tristan gulped nervously. Joey wasn't happy about the glare he was getting from Yuki either.  
  
"I suggest you shut your trap and cut the stupid comments." Kin said. The girls turned away and gave Yugi and Yami apologetic looks before walking off. Kaiba joined them and they walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"What happened with the chihuahua?" he asked.  
  
"Called me a witch." Kin said. Yuki giggled.  
  
"I think if we hadn't have threatened them, Yami would've taken care of it."  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yugi asked if I would go out with Yami Friday night." Kin said shyly.  
  
"And you said..." Kaiba asked slyly, although he wasn't excatly happy about it. He didn't know why but he felt odly protective of her and the fact that Yami was taking her out made his blood boil.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Kin stated. She didn't even blush.  
  
(Bakura and Ryou)  
  
"Why don't you ask her out?" Bakura asked, his aibou kept dazing off and he didn't like it.  
  
"She probably doesn't like me!"  
  
"You never know, stranger things have happened!"  
  
"Like me getting you for a Yami." Ryou wasn't paying attention to his words and because of it he earned a hard slap on the cheek, fortunately no one else was around. "Ow!"  
  
"Shut it. You said it, not me." Ryou rubbed his cheek, sulking.  
  
(Yen and In'you)  
  
\Our Aibou's are acting weird./ Yen said.  
  
\I know. They say it's cuz of these guys. Should we do something about it?/ In'you mused.  
  
\I don't know. I guess we should just watch for awhile./  
  
\I don't really mind Kin near the Pharaoh, actually./  
  
\And it's not this Ryou person I'm worried about either. It's the tomb robber./  
  
\Definitely have to keep an eye on him./  
  
\Well shall we/ Yen said in a coaxing voice  
  
\After you/ replied In'you and the two Yami's went off. Mischief being their prime objective.  
  
(Yugi and co.)  
  
"That wasn't very nice Tristan." Yugi said looking up at his one time best friend.  
  
"I know but neither is she." Tristan replied but he did feel intimidated by Kin.  
  
"Why does Yuki keep glaring at me?" Joey mused.  
  
"That's a good question." Yami pondered.  
  
-Aibou you are so gonna get it for that.-  
  
-But you WANT to go out with her. I don't see the problem.-  
  
-But...I...-  
  
-She didn't reject you.-  
  
-But Yuki probably convinced her.-  
  
-And how would you know? Stop worrying and give it a chance. You might like it.- Yugi grinned at the shocked expression on Yami's face.  
  
"Hey look there's Bakura." Yugi cried.  
  
"And what's Ryou doing on the floor?" Tristan asked as the four ran up to the other two.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked as Ryou got to his feet.  
  
"I'm not sure." Ryou said.  
  
(Yen and In'you)  
  
"Wouldn't it figure we'd get Ryou and not Bakura." Yen said.  
  
"I know. We could try again." In'you suggested. They were generally torturing people. Bakura being their first target. Unfortunately, they missed Bakura and hit Ryou. The poor boy was tripping all over himself.  
  
(Kin and Yuki)  
  
Kin and Yuki walked out of the school building and headed for a tree on a small hill. They both sat down and pulled out their lunch bags. They both sighed, looked at each other, and grinned, they had sensed that their Yami's had tried to hit Bakura and failed. They wanted to burst out laughing but that would gain unwanted attention, not that they didn't have it already. A slick blonde haired, blue eyed creep was walking up to them, both girls saw him out of the corners of their eyes. They both turned there heads to look at him both glaring. If the boy wasn't one of the nastier bullies around then he would have run away screaming from the ice cold look he was receiving.  
  
"You handle this one," Kin whispered.  
  
"Why don't we do it together? Tactic 3?"  
  
"No, 4, I think." Kin replied. Both girls smirk at the quizzical look on the boys face. It quickly turned to one of pain because in the blink of an eye both girls had attacked. Kin had slammed a punch to his jaw while Yuki had kicked him in the gut, both girls did a sort of leap backwards landing back to back. They both followed the body of the boy that landed a few feet away. Yuki turned to look at her sister and smirked,  
  
"Up and over, I like!" Kin nodded and the girls high fived each other. It was then that they realized the fact that everyone outside was staring at them.  
  
"Hi." Kin said. Her and Yuki kind of looked around, a light blush tinting their cheeks.  
  
"Freaks." Someone muttered. Yuki and Kin glared at no one in particular but everyone in general. Everyone turned back to what they were doing. They didn't want to mess with these girls. Seto walked up to them.  
  
"Interesting show." He said.  
  
"Shut up." Yuki said and lightly smacked him. They sat back down and started eating their lunches.  
  
{What was that all about?} In'you asked.  
  
{Just some jerks.} Kin said.  
  
{Easily taken care of.} Yuki agreed. {Oh, and next time you go after Bakura, make sure you get him, not Ryou.}  
  
{Sorry.} Yen said.  
  
{Just proves my point} Kin said smirking at the scowl her sister was giving her, the two Yami's laughed and went off to try and mess with Bakura.  
  
"You two are good," Seto said while he ate a sandwich.  
  
"Thanks," Yuki said not really looking at Seto.  
  
"She's just in a little bit of a huff," Kin explained at the slightly miffed look on Seto's face. He grinned and nodded.  
  
"And what was the grin for?" Yuki asked glaring at Seto. Seto raised an eyebrow mockingly before replying,  
  
"I have a funny feeling you have a crush on someone." He smirked as Yuki's eyes widened and then went back to glaring at him which only made him laugh, Kin just watched them and rolled her eyes.  
  
(Yugi and co.)  
  
The group was walking down the school hallways making their own way to the grounds so they could have their lunch. The two female Yami's smirk as they nodded to each other. Bakura was at the back and everyone was looking forward so no one noticed his hair turn bright pink! 


End file.
